


a catastrophic disaster

by beneaththemassk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Catboy Goro, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Edging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Status Effects, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemassk/pseuds/beneaththemassk
Summary: “Please,” Akechi nearly sobbed, “show some sympathy.”The teasing at Akechi’s expense was all in good fun, of course. It was some kind of status ailment the thieves have never seen before—one that made honey brown cat ears and a tail sprout from Akechi’s body.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 549





	a catastrophic disaster

“Um, this is…”

“Hahaha!”

“You look ridiculous—”

“Please,” Akechi nearly sobbed, “show some sympathy.” 

The teasing at Akechi’s expense was all in good fun, of course. It was some kind of status ailment the thieves have never seen before—one that made honey brown cat ears and a tail sprout from Akechi’s body. They should all be more worried about this, really. It was just way too funny.

The Metaverse and real world exist in conjunction, and sometimes that meant what happened to the thieves’ bodies followed them outside.

Akechi raked a hand through his hair. “I—I can’t be seen like this... Kurusu!” he snapped.

“Hm?” 

“Fix this. Now.”

Akira shrugged. “We’ve tried everything, Akechi. This is just something you need to wait out.”

Akira didn’t necessarily want to try fixing it either. Akechi was, dare he say, _cute_ like this.

Akechi’s hot breath seethed through his teeth, obviously in agitation. No one could miss how his tail flicked back and forth. Akechi harshly grabbed at it to stop it, face red with anger or embarrassment—it was hard to tell.

Makoto sighed deeply, which meant that she was about to be the voice of reason. “Akechi’s right, we can’t let him be seen like that. Especially as high profile as he is. It’d be safest if he were to hide at someone’s place for the time being.” 

“Nose goes!” Ryuji shouted.

“How immature,” Makoto commented, yet her finger was on her nose as well. 

Akechi frowned. “Unbelievable.” 

“Tough break for me, I suppose.” Akira grinned. No reason to put his finger on his nose if he actually wanted Akechi stowed away in his room for an indefinite length of time.

Morgana swatted at Akira’s calf with his paw. “You didn’t even try!” 

“Hey, I wasn’t prepared.” 

“Excuses excuses,” Futaba reprimanded. “If Sojiro finds out you’re hiding a catboy above Leblanc, he’s sending both of you to the animal shelter.” 

“At least he can be with his own kind,” Ann said.

“I take offense to that.” 

“You are all quite the comfortable bunch, aren’t you?” Akechi sighed. 

“Indeed,” Yusuke said, completely unaware that what Akechi said wasn’t a compliment. “It’s quite late, however. We’d best start parting ways.” 

Haru yawned in agreement. “Have a good night, everyone.”

Everyone murmured their goodbyes before heading on home. 

“It seems I have no choice but to stay with you, Kurusu.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not a problem.”

“Uh,” Morgana whispered, “it kinda is a problem!” 

“Hush, you.” 

“I don’t know what your intentions are, but now the attic’s too crowded! I’m staying at Futaba’s tonight.” Morgana stuck his nose in the air and trotted away. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to look angry in that little cat body.

“It’s just us, then,” Akira told Akechi.

Akechi gave a stiff smile. “How pleasant.” 

\---

“You should really do something about this attic of yours.”

“You’re extra critical tonight. What, did the cat scratch you on the way in?”

Akechi huffed. His tail was doing that thing again, flicking back and forth agitatedly. “You like to think your humor is charming,” he said sweetly.

Akira put a hand to his chest. “I’ve never made a joke in my life.”

“I’m exhausted, so if you could please refrain from your theatrics.” 

“Of course.” 

For a few seconds, they stood a good chunk of centimeters apart silently, unsure what to do with themselves. 

Akira rolled Akechi’s words around in his head, something about them demanding an unnecessary comment. “Actually, I don’t _think_ I’m charming. I _am_ charming.”

“Says whom?” Akechi scoffed.

Akira smirked. “You, obviously.” 

“I implore you to not get a career in anything requiring brain cells. Your logic skills leave something to be desired.” 

Akira shivered. He loved it when Akechi insulted him intellectually. He pushed the detective’s buttons almost exclusively for that reason.

“I don’t think you’re being honest right now.” It was a bluff—Akira never knew what was going on in Akechi’s head for sure. That didn’t mean he didn’t have his suspicions. “You’re too afraid to admit that you think I’m irresistible.”

“...Incorrigible is more apt.”

Hit or miss. 

But wait—Akechi’s cat ears were folded down almost shyly, and he was looking everywhere in the room that wasn’t where Akira stood. 

_Hit…?_

_So cute._

“I love it when you use big words,” Akira sighed.

“There is a certain thrill to the unknown, hm?”

If that was an insult to Akira’s intelligence, he won’t acknowledge it. “Of course. I’d love for you to read me a dictionary in that voice of yours.”

“Tch.” Akechi’s ears twitched now. This status ailment must be some twisted blessing. The normally guarded Akechi had no choice but to display his feelings out in the open. “I don’t suppose you have something for me to wear tonight?” 

_He’s so damn dense. Way to ignore my flirting._

“Sure, one sec.” 

Akira didn’t actually have anything for Akechi to wear. He only owned one pair of pajamas after all, but had no problem generously donating them to a good cause. 

With pajamas in hand Akechi went downstairs to change in the bathroom, and that left Akira with no choice but to strip to his boxers. Sleeping in jeans wouldn’t do.

The other boy was taking his sweet time in the bathroom, minutes passing and piling up. Perhaps Akira should go check to see if he was okay, and not collapsed in a heap on the dirty bathroom floor. The sound of footsteps on wooden stairs reassured him, and Akechi returned with a squeak, quickly covering his eyes.

“What’s up?” Akira asked. “We’re both guys.” 

“That’s exactly why—nevermind.” Akechi sounded out of breath.

Akira didn’t press further because he couldn’t really care about what Akechi had to say about his current state of undress. “Would you like to sleep in the bed?” 

“Ah, as enticing as those crates look, I think I’m fine on the couch.” 

They’re both pretty bad, either way. 

“Alright.” Akira had a spare blanket and pillows at the least, which he gave to Akechi. “I’m turning the lights off now.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Akira gave one last look at Akechi, the soft ears atop his head, _the way he looked in Akira’s clothes_. Akechi had a smaller build but was taller, and the hem of the shirt threatened to expose his stomach. _So cute_. Akira resisted the urge to cry as the room went dark. 

The Metaverse never failed to exhaust Akira, but tonight he was unable to sleep. From the couch he could hear the constant rustling of Akechi tossing and turning his body. Something like an arm hit the wall and Akechi hissed. 

“You doing alright there?”

“I’m—fine,” Akechi almost growled. “These _protrusions_ are uncomfortable, is all. I overestimated the size of the couch.”

Akira laughed. “You should’ve taken up my offer. The bed is bigger.”

Akira’s body stiffened when footsteps approached his bed and a weight dropped down next to him. 

“I’ll be taking your offer now, then. Thank you, Kurusu.” 

_What?!_ “I’m not moving for you.” 

“An inconsequential matter,” Akechi responded flippantly. 

Akira laid there awkwardly, shoulders touching with Akechi in the close proximity. Akechi was flat on his stomach, likely because of his tail, but his face was turned towards Akira and Akira didn’t dare look. He could feel Akechi’s breath right in his ear, a breath that soon began to rumble and vibrate.

“Are you purring?” Akira whispered incredulously. 

Akechi sighed. “Can you please be quiet?” 

_Obviously not,_ Akira thought to himself. Only the ears and a tail were apparent, but how much cat _was_ Akechi? His hand—his _cursed_ hand—had a mind of its own, and before he knew it he was touching the top of Akechi’s head, right where his ear was. 

“It’s just like Morgana never left,” Akira joked, trying to dispel the awkwardness of what he was doing. He stroked down once, smoothing Akechi’s hair before gently holding an ear in between his fingers. It was warm and velvety and more importantly Akechi was just _letting_ Akira play with him like this.

Akira kept petting over and over until Akechi buried his face in the pillow, the purring growing even louder. _Oh, he likes that._ Akira trailed further down over his neck to his back, heading towards the base of the tail where Akechi’s pants rested a little too low on his hips to accommodate. 

With his nails, Akira lightly scratched over Akechi’s tailbone. Akechi let out a muffled whine and pushed his hips into the mattress. 

_Oh god._

That shouldn’t have made Akira feel so hot.

“Akechi,” Akira croaked, “is this—is it okay?” 

The boy in question lifted his face off the pillow. With the moonlight Akira could vaguely see his face, cheeks flushed, lips red and glistening and pupils blown wide. _“Yes._ This is your fault, so _don’t stop.”_

What was his fault, exactly? Akira’s brain was too clouded over to have any idea. He continued scratching the base of Akechi’s tail and Akechi kept whining, rocking his hips into the mattress. It was _obscene,_ did he have any idea how he looked right now? What he was doing? What he was doing to Akira? 

Something made Akira decide to grip the tail and tug gently, just to see—but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Akechi screamed out a moan, hands clutching the pillow like his life depended on it. 

“You’re so sensitive,” Akira said quietly. 

“It’s—been like this the whole time,” Akechi gasped into the pillow, “ever since I was hit by that attack.”

Huh. Being a catboy also made Akechi… extremely horny? “No wonder you’ve been so grumpy.” 

“You’re just insufferable to be around.”

“Yeah? I don’t believe you.” 

Akechi laughed breathlessly. “I hate this, this had to happen to _me—_ of all people— _ngh!_ ”

Akira squeezed a wonderfully full piece of ass. He figured that would shut Akechi up. “Get up, let me help you,” he punctuated with a gentle slap to a cheek.

“If that’s what gets your rocks off, Kurusu.” 

“We both know I’m not doing this for me.”

_I’m totally doing this for me._

Akechi swung a leg over and sat atop of Akira’s thighs, looming over him in a way that would be menacing if he didn’t look absolutely wrecked. Now Akira could see the erection Akechi had been thrusting against the bed earlier. It was tenting through his pants _(Akira’s pants)_ and so close to touching Akira’s own neglected erection. His mouth was abnormally dry.

“Don’t touch yourself. It’s my duty as leader to take care of a teammate in need.” 

“Bullshit,” Akechi said, but obliged with keeping his hands at his side.

Akira sucked a breath in as he smoothed his fingers over Akechi’s waistband, finally hooking a finger underneath and pulling his pants down. Akechi bit his lip and clenched his fists in effort to not cover himself. 

Akira felt weird, thinking Akechi’s dick was _pretty,_ but that’s what it was. Red and demanding attention, so hard it looked like it hurt—Akira felt a strong desire to put it in his mouth. _Not yet. Not now._

He loosely wrapped a hand around Akechi and the response was immediate, the boy’s hips bucking forward in search of more friction. His eagerness was cute, but Akira wanted to draw this out, make the moment last as long as possible. 

He could’ve moaned at the look of betrayal on Akechi’s face when he took his hand off, lightheaded knowing he held that much power. 

“I said no touching,” Akira reminded lowly when he noticed Akechi’s hands hovering in the air. 

“And what if I do?”

“...I’ll put you in a time-out.” 

Akechi laughed nearly hysterically, breaking off into a choked gasp as Akira pressed a finger to his slit. “Will you _stop teasing me?”_ Akechi grit out.

Akira hummed noncommittally, applying more pressure against the sensitive tip. Precum was already drooling out and wetly staining Akira’s finger. He brought a finger up to his mouth and made a show of licking it, just to fuck with Akechi.

Akechi’s dick and… tail twitched at that. Akira looked up to meet his hot gaze, and Akechi bit his swollen lip back at him. Akira felt much more like he was the one being fucked with. Stupid detective prince catboy pretty-boy _whatever,_ Akira still had some semblance of control here. He went back in with two fingers this time, softly pinching the head. He smeared the precum around, using his thumb to massage the underside of the tip in languid circles, all the while Akechi keened above him and jerked his hips in aborted motions. 

“Is this how you—ah—do it to yourself? I should’ve known you were so lewd.”

“Nah.” Akira squeezed down, finally giving Akechi a little more pressure. “Only to you.”

Akechi didn't say anything to that, his breath only growing more shaky. Akira felt his thighs flex, could see his balls drawn up tight. A string of precum leaked from Akechi’s dick to Akira’s bare stomach. “Mm—ah, ‘m gonna—”

 _Come? No you’re not._ Akira abruptly removed his hand and smirked when Akechi’s eyes flew wide open, his body convulsing on borderline orgasm, though not being quite there at all. 

“You— _why_ ?” he whined. His ears were folded down against his head, face so red and eyes so shiny. God. Was Akechi about to _cry?_ That was hot.

But Akira had been ignoring his own need for long enough. “You’ll see. Get off and lean forward.” 

“Ngh… no,” Akechi said weakly, “finish what you started.” 

Akira knew Akechi had that defiance in him, proud that he pulled it out. He twisted his hips with all the strength he could muster to throw Akechi off balance, rushing up to pin his head against the mattress and hands to his back. “Are you disobeying me?”

Akechi let out a strained exhale from his teeth. “Hah—screw you.” 

It was so much easier in this position with him on his knees and ass up in the air. So much easier to further pull down Akechi’s pants, fully exposing him. Akira used the hand that wasn’t restraining Akechi’s arms to lovingly rub a palm against the smooth flesh of his ass. Then he smacked it, just for good measure, just to keep Akechi in his place. 

He unfortunately had to release Akechi’s arms, because spreading his cheeks apart was a two-handed job. What he found there was— _no fucking way—_

“You’re wet,” Akira stated matter of factly. 

Akechi half-groaned and half-sobbed. “I’m well aware.”

“Assholes don’t do that,” Akira said, mirth loud in his voice.

_“Kurusu.”_

Realizing he didn’t have to get up to get the lube was one thing, but knowing Akechi was like _this—_ all because of some convoluted Metaverse ailment—it was too much. Too hot. His own dick pulsed hotly in his boxers, precum surely making a mess inside. 

He pushed a finger to Akechi’s hole, watching it flutter on contact. Akira could see the boy’s shoulders rising and falling with his heavy panting. He pressed lightly as to not go in, circling around the ring of muscle and spreading the slick. Akira gasped when Akechi roughly pushed back to force his finger to slide in. 

“God, Akechi,” Akira groaned. “You want everyone to believe you’re so prim and proper, but underneath you’re a real slut, huh?” 

“N-no, I’m not—it’s not me,” Akechi cried. Despite his words Akechi continued to sway his hips back, begging for Akira to go deeper, making breathy gasps with every bump against his walls. “It just feels so… hot and empty inside,” he said, voice barely a whisper.

 _Fuck._ The desire to just grind against Akechi’s ass until he came was strong. Teasing was fun, but his desperation was growing. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. 

When Akechi felt loose enough, he pushed another finger in, making the boy underneath brokenly moan. With two fingers he curled and prodded rhythmically, trying to hit Akechi’s prostate. He wanted to hear Akechi scream, see Akechi let go. 

On the third finger Akechi was arching his back so sharply it looked like it would break. His tail laid limply across him and was drooping toward the bed, but the whole entirety of the boy looked like he was melting the longer Akira fingered him. It hardly took any effort. Akechi’s own lubrication was more than enough, and Akechi was more than enough loose and relaxed on his own volition. Akira punched out a moan with every thrust to his prostate, Akechi unable to hold back his voice amidst the pleasure he felt. 

_Come on. Let go._

“Ah—Kurusu. More,” Akechi moaned.

Akira stopped the movement of his fingers, letting them sit motionless inside Akechi. “More fingers? Any more and I’d be fisting you.” 

_“You’re disgusting.”_ Akechi panted heavily as he ground against Akira’s fingers still in his ass. He lifted his head to peek behind himself, locking his intense eyes with Akira’s. “Fuck me. With your dick.” 

...Alright then. To hear Akechi so wrecked and pushed to such vulgarity—Akira all but ripped his boxers down, finally exposing himself to the comparatively cooler air. He held the base of his dick in hand, aligning the blunt head with Akechi’s wet entrance. “I’m—I’m going in,” Akira said breathlessly as he pushed in slightly.

“Any day now— _hnng—”_

Akechi laid his head against the mattress, mouth agape and eyes scrunched closed as Akira began slowly fucking into him _. He’s beautiful like this,_ Akira thought. Not just because of the cat features, but in the way the moonlight softly glowed off his face, and how his long eyelashes fell on rose-tinted cheeks. God. Akira wanted to keep him forever. 

Would Akechi stay with him? Even after this? Akira didn’t want to think about that yet. Thinking was impossible with Akechi sucking him in. Every small moan Akechi made with each thrust was intoxicating 

Akira leaned down to brush his lips against the edges of Akechi’s feline ear, not ceasing his thrusts into the boy’s hole. He could see Akechi’s jaw tense in a restrained moan. “Akechi,” he whispered, “you feel so fucking good, you know that?” 

_“Mmm, ahh—”_ Akechi moaned like he wasn’t able to form words anymore. With how tight and wet he was, he probably wasn’t. 

Akira gripped his thighs for more leverage. He took the opportunity to feel them up, feel Akechi’s taut muscles under the softest skin lightly covered by fine body hairs. His inner thighs were becoming wet, his slick overflowing from his hole and leaking down in streams.

It turned Akira on, knowing how much Akechi was turned on. “You’re so slutty, Akechi. Are you gonna come for me soon?” 

“Yes,” Akechi gritted out as Akira thrusted in, _“yes.”_

“C’mon, baby.” Akira trailed his hand down Akechi’s spine like before, using his fingernails to leave light marks. Once he reached the end, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Akechi’s soft tail and _pulled._

Realistically, doing so probably shouldn’t have felt good for Akechi, but it seemed to drive him _insane._ He whined all high-pitched and needy, and clenched his hole so tight around Akira that the boy had no choice but to cease his thrusting. 

“Are you… coming?” Akira asked, out of breath. 

Akechi didn’t respond, too occupied with making inhuman sounds of pleasure. His hands harshly gripped the bedsheets, the whites of his knuckles visible. He convulsed, seemingly unable to stop the way his hips humped themselves on Akira’s cock. 

Sure that there’d be come all over his sheets, Akira took a hand down to Akechi’s dick and felt… nothing. He was having a dry orgasm, Akira realized with a hot wave of desire washing over him. Akira smirked, knowing that Akechi would hate the fact. 

“You just had a dry orgasm. Your body is so lewd, kitty.” 

“Shut _up,”_ Akechi said with a rough voice. “Don’t fucking call me that.” 

“But you like it, don’t you? I can feel your dick twitching against my hand.” Akira couldn’t help but play around, just to get a rise out of Akechi. It took him this far, after all. “I want you on your back—wanna see you.” 

“No.” 

That wasn’t the right response. Akira pulled his still-hard dick out of Akechi and could see how the other boy’s hole gaped slightly. “Then I don’t have to help you, do I? I could just finish myself off all over your ass and leave you here.”

There was murder in Akechi’s eyes. He was still hard, clearly needing more, and only Akira could give him what he wanted. He conceded with a huff and flipped himself over to lay down on his back. 

“That’s a good kitty,” Akira praised, smoothing his knuckles down Akechi’s cheek.

It didn’t go unnoticed how Akechi bit his lip and looked up with glazed, teary eyes. “Please. Help me, Kurusu,” he said quietly, insincere with a hint of mockery. “Aren’t I being a—a good kitty?” Akechi spread his thighs and angled his hips up, exposing how needy he was. 

_Fuck._ Akira couldn’t believe the words coming out of Akechi’s mouth, how he presented himself to be fucked. But of course, he was a master manipulator. It worked way too well. Akira held himself above Akechi with his arms as he sank back into the catboy’s hole. Though he teased Akechi relentlessly, he was close to coming himself. He just needed to hold out until he made the other boy come again. 

He kept a slow rhythm, only so he could hold himself back and torture Akechi a little bit more. In this position, Akira could see Akechi’s face, could look him in the eyes while he slid his cock in and out of the other boy. It was all strangely intimate. 

It seemed that Akira was able to hit Akechi’s prostate more effectively like this. Akechi’s back arched, pushing out his cutely flushed chest, and his head rolled back into the pillow to leave the length of his neck vulnerable. That looked like a perfect invitation, if any. 

Bending over, Akira began grinding into Akechi. He rested his head in the crooked of Akechi’s neck and opened his mouth against it, letting the hot air ghost over the boy’s skin. He wanted Akechi to feel even more, and by some unknown compulsion he licked a wet strip up Akechi neck. 

That seemed to do something. A rumble emanated from deep within Akechi’s chest and his hand flew to Akira’s head to grip his hair. 

Akira continued to plant kisses along Akechi’s neck, slowly transitioning to sucking on the tender flesh. All the while, Akechi squirmed under Akira like he didn’t know what to do with his own body against the barrage of sensations. 

Then, as if dealing a final blow, Akira bared his teeth and bit down gently. 

Akechi’s hips jumped harshly at that. “Kurusu—coming…!” he squealed. 

“Again?” Akira laughed breathlessly. He didn’t let up this time, fully intending to let Akechi ride out his second orgasm and build up his next one right after without reprieve. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Akechi gasped. Desperate, garbled pleas spilled from his mouth, begging Akira to stop, slow down, tears beginning to leak from his eyes at the overstimulation.

Akechi’s cock was an angry red and wet with his own precum dripping everywhere—Akira wondered if it was painful, after all the teasing that it had endured. 

But he was getting close—it was hard not to be, with how good Akechi was. Maybe it was finally time to stop torturing him. Akira angled both of their hips up to pound deeper and he put a hand to Akechi’s dick, stroking it in time with the thrusts. Akechi couldn’t say anything anymore, his mouth hanging open in a muted cry. Drool spilled from the edge of his mouth, running down to his chin in a line. 

Akira vaguely registered the sensation of a furry tail coiling itself around his thigh. Akechi looked so out of it, he didn’t even know if the boy was doing it on purpose. But god, it was so cute—everything about Akechi was cute. 

“Kurusu, I think it would _—ah—_ help if you—” Akechi’s words choked off. He looked up at Akira, eyebrows drawn up, his face strikingly demure.

“Do what?” 

Akira’s eyes widened when Akechi wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in. 

“Come inside me. _Please,”_ Akechi begged, and for the first time in the night he sounded genuine. 

_“Oh my god,”_ Akira groaned, “fuck—okay.” It was too much, Akechi was too much. Lust pulsed hotly in Akira’s core. 

Akira couldn’t tear his eyes away from Akechi’s parted lips, red and shiny and almost expectant. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Akira said, as if that was the only warning he could give before he kissed Akechi. He thrust in one more time before burying himself deep in Akechi, coming hard and releasing all he had inside the boy’s walls. 

Akechi moaned against Akira’s lips at the feeling of being filled. All throughout Akira had continued stroking the other boy’s cock, and finally he came in weak spurts across his stomach. Akechi had to break the kiss in order to let out a tired moan, his feline ears pinned back against his head. 

After both of their orgasms subsided, Akira finally pulled his soft cock out and watched his own cum follow after. He collapsed on the bed next to Akechi with an arm loosely strewn across the other boy. It was absolutely silent, save for the sound of their harsh breathing and the ringing in Akira’s ears. Then suddenly, Akechi was laughing. 

“Huh?” Akira squinted his eyes. 

“They’re gone. It seems that the status ailment has run its course.” 

It was true. Akechi was back to looking like his usual self.

“That, or we found a medicine that works, hm?” Akira swiped his finger against his cum that was slowly dribbling out of Akechi’s hole.

All Akechi did was let out a stuttered sigh. “I’m too exhausted to even deal with you right now. I want to sleep.” 

“You’re not even going to clean up?”

“You do it,” Akechi demanded. 

Akira couldn’t really say no, after all that. But there was still one more thing…

“Akechi, can I kiss you again?” 

Akechi raised his eyebrows as if that request was the most incredulous thing to happen. “Go ahead. It’s not like this night can get any stranger.”

With a palm placed on the other boy’s warm cheek, Akira leaned in once more to gently press his lips against Akechi’s. Just as he was about to pull away, Akechi pulled him back in by the back of his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda old (cough, a year old), but I liked it enough to finish it. 
> 
> Meow meow meow thanks for reading meow


End file.
